Jindrax
Jindrax is the Master of Blades and one of the two secondary antagonists of Power Rangers Wild Force. He faithfully serves his Master as the Duke of Orgs and is the best friend of the Duchess Org Toxica. Jindrax is the (former) archenemy of Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. He was voiced by Richard Cansino for four episodes, and later his US suit actor Danny Wayne Stallcup, who played Jindrax in his human disguise prior to the series beginning. Biography Jindrax can usually be found at the forefront of battle, and his mastery of blades makes him a match for any Ranger. Jindrax is skilled with knives and swords and constantly uses them in battle. After discovering Master Org's secret, Jindrax and Toxica were transformed and brainwashed into Super Jindrax, given new, more powerful forms, as well as no recollection of the Master's secret. They were released from this state after a blast from Cole's Animarium Armor restoring their original forms and memories. Seeking help to take down Viktor Adler, Jindrax and Toxica traveled into the desert to an old Org tomb and revived the General Org Mandilok. Together, they were able to depose of Master Org (having since lost his powers) and seemingly killed him for good. However, the two were mistreated under Mandilok. Jindrax had a brother named Juggelo who was imprisoned with the other Orgs as well 3,000 years ago and both brothers formed the duo "Team Carnival", due to their clown-like appearances. When his brother was destroyed in battle, Jindrax used Toxica's magic staff to resurrect him into a giant and later ate the same magic beans to grow large and fought alongside Juggelo. After his brother was destroyed, the effect of the magic beans wore off and Jindrax shrunk back to normal size and Toxica joined Team Carnival in his brother's stead. After his best friend Toxica was killed by Mandilok in battle with the Rangers, Jindrax abandoned the Orgs and left to fend for himself. Using Nayzor's mirror, Jindrax received a message from Toxica in the Spirit World telling him only the power of the Jungle Blaster can revive her, if it energized her horn. Jindrax was able to resurrect Toxica from the Spirit World she had been sent to using her re-energized severed horn from the Ranger's weapons and helped them destroy Locomotive Org. But Jindrax enlarged the monster with Toxica's staff firing magic beans and left the Rangers to deal with the Org. Jindrax used a fishing line to lower Toxica's horn into the mirror. In the Spirit World, Toxica grabbed it and pulled herself out of the mirror, with her horn re-attached. Both of them decided that they have had enough of the Orgs, deciding to do something new with their lives. The Duke Orgs later aided the Rangers in a battle against Master Org and his revived Org Generals, including Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok. Jindrax and Toxica entered the crumbling Nexus and rescued Princess Shayla from her prison cell. The Princess kissed Jindrax on the cheek, sparking some jealousy in Toxica and the three exited the Nexus seconds before it was destroyed. Jindrax and Toxica left on good terms with the Rangers, and currently travel the world together in search of their place. Personality and Traits Jindrax seemed to have had a crush on Princess Shayla, (which Toxica seemed to be fairly jealous of), but a deep love for her. Jindrax had a caring heart for an Org as he resurrected Toxica from the Spirit World and retired from serving as an Org leader traveling the world with Toxica so they can find themselves. Gallery Jindrax.jpg Super Jindrax PR.png Super Jindrax and Toxica.jpg Trivia *Jindrax's "Org Express Card" featured in Fishing for a Friend is undoubtedly a pun of the Bat Credit Card featured in Batman and Robin; Jindrax even quotes George Clooney's Batman in remarking "Don't leave the cave without it!" *He is the only Duke Org in the series never to be destroyed (though Toxica and Zen-Aku were both destroyed at some point, but later revived). Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Incompetent Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comic Relief Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Mischievous Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Ogres Category:Youkai